


painted pretty

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Facials, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Joshua finally gets a moment of alone time- before he's interrupted.





	

Joshua closed his eyes, tilting his head back as the hot water from the shower warmed his body. He couldn't remember the last time he had a hot shower or even the shower to himself. He’d purposely set his alarm an hour early for this because since they’d been practicing and preparing for the new album for so long he couldn't remember the last time he was alone. The other members weren't supposed to be up for another half hour, so he took his time, massaging his scalp as he shampooed his hair.

He filled his palms with soap, rubbing it slowly along his body. He bit into his bottom lip as his fingers dragged over his nipples, holding back his moan so he wouldn't wake the other members. His heart was already pounding after one simple touch. It had been weeks since he’d gotten off- after hours of choreo he just wanted to pass out as soon as they got back to the dorms.

Joshua leaned down and squeezed more soap into his hands even though he knew it was selfish because they all had to share the soap between them, but he found himself not caring in that moment. He brushed his fingers down his neck, dragging them far enough to tease his nipples some more. He loved taking his time, never usually touching himself until he was oversensitive and desperate, but he unfortunately didn't have that privilege today.

He let out a harsh breath as he palmed his cock, quickly covering his mouth with his other hand. Wrapping his fingers around himself, he set a steady rhythm and imagined someone else's hands on him; someone manhandling him, pinning his hands above his head and dragging their teeth along his nipples before mouthing at his balls. He kept his hand placed firmly against his mouth to hold back his moans because he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

He’d just quickened his pace, breathing heavily out of his nose when he heard the click of the bathroom door opening. Joshua froze, listening to someone else move around the bathroom.

“How much longer are you going to be?” The voice belonged to Junhui.

Joshua would have face palmed if both his hands weren't already preoccupied. Of course it had to be Junhui who walked in, it couldn't have just been one of the kids that he could kick out until he was done. He’d know immediately what was going on if he tried that and he’d never let him live it down.

“Hello?” His voice called out again.

“Uh,” Joshua blurted, attempting to quickly pull himself together. “J-just a minute.”

“Joshua-hyung?”

“Yeah!” Joshua fidgeted with the temperature, splashing himself in the face with cooler water.

“Are you alright, hyung?” Joshua wasn't sure if the hint of amusement in his voice was just in his head.

“Yes!” He tried to think of anything else besides the fact that Wen Junhui had just walked in on him getting off.

“You don't sound alright.”

Okay, he was definitely teasing him. Joshua turned off the water, reaching outside the shower for his towel and wrapping it around his waist before quickly brushing past him, avoiding eye contact. Maybe he wouldn't notice how flustered and painfully hard he was.

But Junhui was faster than him, slamming his hand against the door before Joshua even reached the doorknob.

“You're in a rush,” Junhui whispered lowly in his ear, way too close for comfort.

Joshua’s mind was running a mile a minute, but he was certain he wouldn't be able to put a complete sentence together while Junhui practically had him pinned against a door.

“Why didn't you just invite me? I could have helped you out.”

“I know how to bathe myself.” Joshua let out an awkward laugh, immediately hating himself for it.

Junhui hummed, before brushing a finger along Joshua’s lower back. “You missed some soap here.”

“What are you doing?” His voice came out more shaky than intended.

“If you're uncomfortable I'll move my hand and let you go.” Joshua looked up, staring at the hand right above his left shoulder. “Or I could help you.”

Joshua closed his eyes for a moment. This was practically straight out of a fantasy, he had to be dreaming.

He sensed Junhui’s hand moving past his head.

“Wait!” Joshua blurted out, jumping slightly at his own volume.

Junhui's hands were immediately on his waist, turning him so his back was against the door.

Joshua shivered as he watched Junhui's eyes run along his body and a smile formed across his face. His hand reached forward, brushing down his arm.

“You're so pretty,” he cooed, meeting Joshua’s eyes. “Why haven't we fucked before?”

Junhui's bluntness was going to give him a heart attack.

“I-,” he paused, his eyes freezing as he noticed Junhui's already half-hard cock in his pyjama pants. “I don't know.”

“Have you thought about it before?” He watched him, tilting his head slightly as his hands went back to gripping his waist.

Joshua would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about him. Junhui was fucking hot, and he knew it. He was cocky, confident and there was something unpredictable about him that Joshua could never tell what he was thinking.

That was until his gaze was fixed right on Joshua’s erect cock.

“Yes.” Joshua’s heart jumped at his own sudden confidence as he reached forward, pulling at Junhui's tank top. “I have.”

Junhui's lips pressed against his own as he pulled him forward, his thumbs pressing harder into his hips. Joshua let Junhui take control, parting his lips for him as he licked into his mouth and nibbled along his bottom lip. Junhui was rough and messy, and Joshua was far gone enough to let him have his way.

Joshua wrapped his arms around Junhui's neck, pulling him close enough to grind their crotches together. Junhui pushed him back against the door again, tearing his towel off. He cupped Joshua’s ass as he pulled him back in.

“God,” Joshua moaned as his cock rubbed against Junhui's pyjama pants. “I wish we had more time.”

“I'll fuck you properly next time,” Junhui promised, kissing his neck and mouthing over his adam's apple. “But for now, turn around.”

Joshua turned to face the door again, placing his palms flat against it. It was a moment before Junhui's mouth was back on him.

“You would look so pretty with marks all over your neck.” Junhui grabbed a fist full of his hair, pulling at it so Joshua was resting his head back against his shoulder.

Joshua hadn't realized Junhui had removed his pants until his cock was rubbing up against his ass. Joshua couldn't hold back his moan.

“Shh,” Junhui whispered, fisting Joshua’s cock in his hand while he held his hip tightly with the other. “If someone else catches us they might not be as helpful as I am.”

Joshua nodded, covering his mouth and wrapping his other hand around the back of Junhui’s neck.

“You feel so good,” Junhui continued, grinding his cock between his ass checks. Joshua arched his back, giving Junhui better access.

He was rushing to get them both off, and Joshua’s head was dizzy with arousal. His chest heaved as he watched Junhui's hand work around his cock.

It wasn't long before Joshua felt the familiar feeling of heat pooling in his stomach.

“I'm close.” He moved his hand away to speak, slapping it back over his mouth as Junhui moved one of his hands to pinch his nipple.

Joshua's body tensed, and he wanted to cry out as he came all over Junhui's fist. He removed his hand from his mouth, leaning against Junhui as he caught his breath.

“Can I suck you off?” he panted, opening his eyes to look up at Junhui from his shoulder.

“Yes.” Junhui responded immediately, his eyes widening at the suggestion.

Joshua quickly turned around, Junhui's hand on his head as he dropped his his knees.

He wasted no time, licking from the shaft to the head before taking him in his mouth. Joshua normally liked to take it slow, to get a feel of the other person and find out exactly what they liked, but there was no time for that now. He hardly even had time to adjust to his weight in his mouth before Junhui was meeting him with a light thrust each time he bobbed his head. Joshua squeezed his eyes shut and felt his eyes water and so he relaxed, letting his jaw go slack as Junhui slowly fucked his mouth.

“Fuck, Joshua,” Junhui groaned, watching him carefully as he picked up speed. “You’re so good, you feel amazing.”

Joshua moaned around his cock, grabbing Junhui thigh to hold onto as his thrusts become more sporadic. He opened his eyes, watching Junhui as he drew closer and closer.

Junhui reached down, wiping a tear that fell from one of Joshua’s eyes, managing to smile at him softly despite the circumstance. “Can I come on your face?”

Joshua pulled off Junhui’s cock, nodding. Junhui fisted his bangs, tilting his face up as Joshua closed his eyes again, parting his swollen lips slightly for him. The splatter of come painted his mouth and chin within a matter of seconds.

Joshua felt completely wrecked; his hair was a mess, his jaw ached and his swollen mouth and chin were covered in spit and come. Before he even had time to let any form of shame hit him, Junhui was on his knees, using the towel he’d thrown aside earlier to wipe up Joshua’s face. 

“So pretty, Joshua.” Junhui smiled at him, planting a kiss on his lips after he finished cleaning him up. 

Joshua smiled, chasing him with another kiss when Junhui pulled away. 

“Think of an excuse to stay in the practice room late tomorrow night.” Junhui fixed his hair for him before helping him up.

Joshua opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by the banging outside the door, followed by someone whining for them to hurry up.

Junhui grabbed his pants off the floor, slipping into them and turning back to wink at Joshua before heading out the door. Joshua scrambled to grab his own clothes while he thought of a reason for him to stay behind the next day.


End file.
